Hakai Clan
The is a prominent clan in . The clan is famous for its members possessing large reserves of and their ability to utilize the . The Hakai Clan's fame was vast even outside of its birth village, with the being aware of the clan's power and reputation. The Hakai Clan members were part of the the founding members of . Overview The Hakai clan have existed ever since the preceding the era of , being one of the many clans waging war on each other, with the Hakai having a heated rivalry with the . After and formed an alliance and founded , the Hakai Clan declined the offer to join them, and instead, traveled to the and made refuges within the strong sandstorms. Ultimately, the Hakai Clan decided to follow Hashirama's footsteps and began building their village, and named their village based on the region around them. However, the clan's patriarch, Mon Hakai, was secretly more loyal towards his clan rather than his village, and utilizing the assistance of lesser and weaker clans to construct the village, Mon hoped that their status as the most powerful clan of the village would secure them with the most powerful ranks within Sunagakure, something that Mon urged his clan to continue after his death. Within the next several decades, the Hakai Clan remained one of the most influential clans of the village, while keeping their shady dealings a secret from others. Ultimately, their sixth official leader, Shinsuke Hakai, disagreed with the clan's mindset and power-hungry nature, refusing the title of numerous times, and after Shinsuke refused their urgings to possibly mate with Noa Hyūga and bear a child with the Byakugan to give their clan possession of the dōjutsu, the rest of the clan plotted to have Shinsuke assassinated by sending him to an ambush-disguised suicide mission, having hired the to attack him, but their efforts were foiled by Noa and her squad, as one of Shinsuke's ANBU Hell Squad teammates overheard the clan's plotting, and alerted her. Upon Shinsuke's return to the village, he gave his clan a chance of forgiveness and redemption, but the clan's power-hungry nature caused them to attempt to take Noa's Byakugan by force, which in turn, caused the clan to be completely wiped out by the combined forces of Shinsuke, Noa, and their respective ANBU squads. With Shinsuke being the sole surviving member, the clan was effectively eradicated, but with the birth of his child years later, Shinsuke vowed to restore the clan and reform it as a better and honorable clan than it ever was. Abilities Members of the Hakai Clan are well-known for their ability to utilize the . On rare occasions, few members of the Hakai Clan also are capable enough to utilize the , such as , but they are considered as "prodigies" and members that are capable of utilizing it are extremely rare. According to the clan's elders, Shinsuke Hakai became the first member of the clan to utilize Dust Release in nearly four decades. Known Leaders *'Mon Hakai': Deceased *'Goro Hakai': Deceased *'Hoshi Hakai': Deceased *'Shinsuke Hakai': Current Trivia *The name "Hakai" (破壊) literally translates to "Destruction". Category:Sunagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Infoboxes using unknown icon